Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150119202501/@comment-24796133-20150121201237
I've prefered staying way from my supposed 'allies', only Jacob i can stand right now. We recieved new the other day that Zoe was doing well, luckily. Always guilt on my mind. Tomorrow we ship out to Iraq, Cross having agreed to Jacob going with me. He was probably relieved, Jacob can be more of a handful than myself a lot of the time. In the mean time it's been power practice, teaching each other and working as a team. I've learnt a fair bit about Jacob's power now, osteokinesis I think it's called, bone control. He's been practising shooting bone blades out of his palms, spikes out of his forearms and elbows, and he can ever create horns on his forehead. Strangely whenever the bones retract he heals, but any other injury and he won't heal. Must be a part of the power, it'd be pretty useless otherwise I guess. Meanwhile I've discovered more about my own ability. I've practising climbing with my claws, I can dig into wood and thin metal, nothing stronger, and am able to climb much quicker than any normal person. I've more been focusing on anger. It gives me some extra strength, I know that much, but with the anger comes loss of technique, pure savagery. Finding the balance is key. My weird heat veins are the most intruiging, how they heat up and burn things on contact when I'm properly angry. Other than that, it's weapons handling. Jacob has fallen in love with a semi auto shotgun, you couldn't get that thing off him if you tried. I've stuck to my kobis, along with sidearms and a little subachine gun practise. Nothing especially major, but enough to have an idea what to do in a firefight. The only other person I've spoke to is Leo. He and this other mutant, Zach I think his name was, got permission to show me the prototype armour the mutant techies have been working on. Three of the mutants Quantum have here have got some kind of mental powers that give them some serious intelligence, and they started mixing some old suits with kevlar plating. The finished prototypes they've made, five in all, cound pass of as motorcycle protection at a glance, but it provides as much protection as military body armour, plus a lot more manuoverability. I really am being used as a tool here, but if I get some cool armour out of it I'm not too fussed. Jacob and I have tried them out once or twice, they feel decent enough, so they're coming with us. We've been summoned this evening for a final breifing before we're sent out overnight. He head down to the command centre where Cross is waiting for us. "Well then you two, you're going to have quite the adventure." He draws up a map of the Northeastern section of Iraq, red dots coming up on the map. "The red dots are where we've had reports of mutant gatherings. As far as we are aware, humans sympathetic to the mutants and who see their benefit in war have allied themselves with these mutant groups. The command station that was hacked for Pluto's broadcast is here, in the centre of the the mutant groups. It is likely then that these groups have some knowledge of Pluto or his plans. If you can get intel out of them, all the better, but the main objective is searching that base and finding a lead to Pluto. Your only communications means are these." He hands us small, phone like devices. "TDCs, secure message systems that should work anywhere, tech wizards came up with them. So, to sum up. Get in there, seach the base, find Pluto, then we'll pull you out." I don't trust him to pull us out of there, not after what he told me about a suicide mission. It doesn't feel right, then again very little these days does. We head up to the armoury and collect our equipment for the mission. I have my Kobis and it's magnetic sheathe, my new suit on, dual pistols and ammo on the leg holsters, and a combat knife on my waist, along with the TDC and some binoculars. Jacob too has his suit on, shotgun on a sling on his back, countless shotgun cartridges on his suit, a side arm and a combat knife like mine. The bags we're taking with us are filled with basic food and water supplies, maps and intel, spare ammo and two smgs. I think for a second about trying to get through border control with this stuff, that'd be funny. lucky we're taking a helicopter most of the way. I think how strange it is that in two weeks I've gone from scared teen to soldier. Since my transformaion all this has seemed natural, fighting feels normal, the weapons in my hand feel good, meant to be there. I'd never have thought myself a soldier before this mess, but recently I haven't been able to imagine anything else. Jacob meanwhile is grinning his face off. He's built for this too, adrenalin and smashing thind are his forte. Whatever he did in his time before the virus definitely has prepared him for this, I'm sure there's a story to it that I'll hear soon. "You're looking forward to this aren't you?" I ask him as we head down to the hangar. he turns to me beaming. "Of course! You're gonna tell me that you aren't?" Secretly maybe I am looking forward to it, the anger inside me craves a fight. We're in the hanger before I see a familiar face: Kat, waiting by the helicopter we're gonna be using. She's not in a uniform, I imagine she's here to say something. She walks up and tugs me to one side for a second, leaving jacob and some soldiers to load up. "Whatever you're doing this for, make sure it's the right reasons. Don't just do this for revenge." She says to me. What does she know anyway. "I'm doing this to find and kill the bastard who mudered people." I reply matter of factly. She must realise she isn't going to get through to me. She sighs. "Alright then. Take care of yourself, and that idiot, don't do anything too stupid alright?" I nod in response. "Just, don't lose yourself alright? I've seen what it's like when that happens, and we'd rather have you back Will, rather than a monster." I just look at her as she smiles then leaves. She thinks I'm going to lose control, that I can't stay in power. She doesn't know what's really going on. Even though I know she's only saying it out of worry, I can't help but resent her, the anger refusing to fade. Let them think what they like. I'm going to find Pluto, end of.